La verdad oculta
by LiliaEbine
Summary: Cuando alguien se enamora no ve lo que de verdad tiene delante
1. Capitulo 1

Hikari y Minako eran estudiantes en el instituto de Suna, cada una viv a con sus padres pero decidieron independizarse e irse a vivir a otro lugar para conocer a gente nueva y se fueron a vivir a Konoha.

La casa la compraron entre los padres de ambas, la casa era muy grande para las 2, tenia 2 plantas. Arriba hab a 4 habitaciones cada una con sus respectivos ba os, abajo estaba el comedor, el sal n y la cocina, la casa estaba completamente amueblada, pensaron en si hac an buenas amigas pod an invitarlas a vivir con ella incluso si ten an pareja ya que las camas era de matrimonio.

Al llegar a la casa, cada una miraron las 4 habitaciones y eligieron cada una la suya, Hikari solo dejo sus maletas encima de su cama y se fue a la habitaci n de Minako.

- Minako, que tal si vamos a comer a alg n sitio de comida r pida as a lo mejor conocer amos a alguien - le dijo Hikari a Minako desde la puerta de la habitaci n de esta

- mmm queda todo el fin de semana para recoger y queda 2 meses para que empiecen las clases (est n a finales de junio) y encima no tenemos la vigilancia de nuestros padres, CLARO! V monos - le dijo a Hikari con una gran sonrisa

- jaja y a que esperamos? - dijo Hikari para luego ir a su cuarto para coger el bolso, y Minako hizo lo mismo

Salieron a buscar a alg n puesto de comida r pida pero cuando entraron solo hab a una mesa al fondo de 5 sitios, pero a ellas les gustaba el lugar as que se quedaron y pidieron algo de comer. Se fijaron que en la entrada hab a una pareja con un amigo y los 3 les estaban mirando cuando de repente vieron que uno de ellos se le acercaba, concretamente el rubio

- Hola - les dijo el rubio

- Hola - dijeron Minako y Hikari a la vez

- bueno es que esta es la nica mesa en la que sobran 3 sitios, y nos pregunt bamos que si nos podr amos sentar aqu - dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa y un poco sonrojado

- pues claro - le contesto Hikari con otra sonrisa

- ooh! Muchas gracias =D y dicho esto el rubio le hizo se as a sus amigo para que fueran

- est s loca? le pregunto Minako a Hikari por lo bajo

- claro que no mujer, con esto aprovechamos y nos hacemos sus amigas y a lo mejor est n hasta en el mismo instituto y todo le dijo Hikari

- no tienes remedio fue lo nico que dijo Minako y despu s el rubio empez a hablar

- bueno yo me llamo Naruto, ella es mi novia Hinata y el mi mejor amigo Sasuke, aunque no es muy abierto jeje dijo el rubio se alando respectivamente a cada uno

- encantada :) ella es Minako y yo Hikari y dicho esto Hikari se dio cuenta de que Minako estaba embobada en el tal Sasuke, y Hikari empez a darle peque os codazos para que reaccionara, y as lo hizo

- eh? etto Hola jeje dijo Minako cuando ya reacciono y se sonrojo

Los 3 ltimos que llegaron se sentaron y pidieron algo de comer, y empezaron la charla solo entre 4, ya que el tal Sasuke solo com a y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Minako

- bueno, vosotras sois nuevas no? dijo Hinata

- pues si, nos mudamos esta misma tarde, somos de Suna dijo Hikari

- est is en el instituto de aqu ? dijo Naruto un poco intrigado

- no seas idiota Naruto, claro que est n, no creo que vallan todos los d as de Konoha a Suna dijo Sasuke mirando a su plato y despu s miro a Minako o no es as ?

- eee claro jeje - dijo Minako sonrojada, cosa que no paso desapercibido para Hikari

- nosotros tambi n dijo Hinata

- por lo menos ya os conocemos y no estaremos solas :) dijo Minako

- por cierto ma ana vamos a la piscina todo el d a, os quer is venir? dijo Naruto

- claro, porque no :) - le dijo Hikari con una sonrisa

- bueno ya es muy tarde nos tenemos que ir dijo Minako mientras ve a su reloj de pulsera

- nosotros ya terminamos, si quer is podemos acompa aros y as vemos donde viv s para recogeros ma ana le dijo Hinata

- est bien dijo Minako

Y dicho esto pagaron cada uno lo suyo y se marcharon a la casa de Minako y Hikari, Minako iba todo el tiempo pegada a Sasuke el cual no paraba de mirarla, cuando ya llegaron se despidieron y quedaron en que al d a siguiente vendr an Naruto e Hinata a recogerlos para ir a casa de Sasuke a recogerlo y despu s ir a la piscina.


	2. Capitulo 2

Y dicho esto pagaron cada uno lo suyo y se marcharon a la casa de Minako y Hikari, Minako iba todo el tiempo pegada a Sasuke el cual no paraba de mirarla, cuando ya llegaron se despidieron y quedaron en que al d a siguiente vendr an Naruto e Hinata a recogerlos para ir a casa de Sasuke a recogerlo y despu s ir a la piscina.

La noche paso r pida, Minako estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno y Hikari aun estaba dormida, ninguna se acord de que quedaron a las 11:00 para ir a la piscina, y solo faltaban 5 minutos para que Naruto e Hinata llegaran. Son el timbre y Minako fue a abrir, y cuando los vio se acord de qu hab a quedado.

- lo siento jeje se me olvido que hab amos quedado, pasad dijo Minako un poco sonrojada al ver que Naruto e Hinata sonrieron al verla aun en pijama

- donde est Hikari? dijo Naruto mirando a todos lados

- pues esta dor - Minako no continuo por que unos gritos la interrumpieron

- agg dios solo son las 11 y ya est n llamando al timbre, que ganas tengo de que Naruto e Hinata lle guen - la ltima palabra la dijo muy pausa, ya que vio que ellos y Minako la miraban con una sonrisa

e? que ocurre? dijo Hikari extra ada

- mirate en el espejo de abajo - dijo Minako aguantando la risa

Hikari bajo casi corriendo y cuando se vio

- O.O por que no me lo has dicho antes Minako!, que verg enza! y dicho esto se empez a arreglar con los dedos el pelo

- bueno ve otra vez arriba que nos tenemos que ir dijo Minako bueno ahora volvemos nos vamos a cambiar y a preparar la mochila con la comida jeje -

Dicho esto ambas se fuero hacia sus respectivos cuartos para cambiarse y a los 10 minutos las 3 amigas y Naruto salieron de la casa para dirigirse a la de Sasuke, la casa de Sasuke estaba a solo tres manzanas por lo que llegaron muy r pido.

Naruto llamo a la puerta, y le abri un hombre muy parecido a Sasuke pero este era m s alto y ten a el pelo recogido el una cola baja

- hola Itachi, y tu hermano? dijo Naruto mirando hacia dentro de la casa

- hola Naruto, Hinata. y ustedes? dijo Itachi mientras miraba a las dos chicas, 1 miro a Minako la cual lo saludo y le dijo su nombre, y despu s miro a Hikari la cual estaba perdida en los ojos azabaches de este

- Hikari? Reacciona! dijo Minako gritando un poco

- e? dijo agitando la cabeza un poco - etto jeje me llamo Hikari

- hmp pasad mi hermano est en su habitaci n, pero no se is una molestia que tengo invitados dijo Itachi

- solo vamos a por tu hermano y nos vamos - dijo Naruto un poco molesto por lo que dijo Itachi

Y dicho esto Itachi espero a que el ultimo de los cuatro chicos entrara para cerrar la puerta, los 4 se dirigieron hacia el sal n que era donde estaba la escalera, en el sal n estaban los 3 invitados de Itachi viendo la tele, pero quitaron la vista de esta al ver a los chico subir las escaleras, y cuando estos ya llegaron arriba Itachi ya estaba sentado en el sof .

- oye Itachi, quienes son esas 2? hmp dijo un rubio de pelo largo un poco extra ado

- son amigas de mi hermano, son nuevas dijo Itachi

- C mo se llaman? pregunto un peli-rojo

- mmm la 1 creo que era Minako, y la 2 Hikari dijo Itachi en tono pensativo

- hmp, a mi me gusto la 1 dijo el rubio

- no est mal Deidara, pero me resulta m s atractiva la 2 , Hikari no? dijo el peli-rojo con cara pensativa

- hmp, lo siento Sasori pero tus gustos y los m os no se parecen dijo Deidara ya ti Pein?

- solo tengo ojos para mi Konan fue lo nico que dijo Pein, para despu s cambiar de tema

- bueno y que hacemos hoy? dijo Deidara

- porque no nos vamos a la piscina a pasar el dia? All hay un bar y podemos comer all , y adem s hace mucho calor dijo Sasori mirando a Pein y a Itachi

Itachi y Pein se encogieron de hombros, dando a decir que les daba igual

*en la habitaci n de Sasuke*

- Sasuke, que solo es un ba ador u.u dijo un Naruto muy aburrido, ya arto de esperar a Sasuke que estaba dentro del ba o

- ya Sasuke sali con el ba ador pero sin camiseta, cosa que hizo sonrojar a las 3 chicas - que os pasa? Me lo e puesto al rev s? pregunto Sasuke mientras se miraba

- no, no, anda ponte ya la camiseta y v monos dijo Hikari, ya que las otras 2 no reaccionaban

Sasuke se puso la camiseta y los 5 salieron de la habitaci n y cuando llegaron al sal n

- Sasuke, a qu hora volver s? dijo Itachi mirando a su hermano

- tarde, vamos a pasar el d a en la piscina Sasuke cuando dijo esto, Sasori y Deidara sonrieron de manera pervertida

- e? que ocurre pregunto Sasuke extra ado

- pues que da la casualidad de que nosotros tambi n vamos a pasar el d a all , as que nada de tonter as jaja dijo Sasori

- que mala suerte dijo Naruto apenado

- esperarnos, vamos con vosotros dijo Deidara

- hmp que remedio dijo Sasuke

Deidara, Sasori, Pein e Itachi recogieron todo y se fueron con los otros 5 de camino a la piscina. En el camino Sasori se acerco a Hikari

- hola, c mo te llamas? pregunto Sasori, aunque ya sab a la respuesta

- je hola, me llamo Hikari dijo la casta a un poco avergonzada al tener a semejante hombre tan cerca

- eres nueva no?, bueno eso ya lo s jeje y cu ntos a os tienes? pregunto Sasori intrigado, ya que la respuesta de esta no la sabia, pero quer a saberla

- Pues tengo 16 a os reci n cumplidos dijo Hikari con una sonrisa y t ?

- pues para ahorrarte las preguntas, yo tengo 19 al igual que Deidara e Itachi (le dijo se al ndolos), y ese tiene 20 y se llama Pein le dijo Sasori regal ndole una sonrisa

No se dieron cuenta cuando ya llegaron a la piscina, no hab a casi nadie, ya que todo el mundo estaba la playa

- bueno y donde nos ponemos? dijo Minako mientras miraba a todos los lugares que hab a

- pues - Naruto estaba buscando un buen sitio mira! All debajo de aquel rbol, y cabemos todos dijo Naruto mientras sal a corriendo hacia lugar

- qu remedio u.u dijo Sasuke

- jeje venga vamos dijo Hinata, y las 3 chicas salieron corriendo hacia donde se encontraban las cosas de Naruto, Sasuke las sigui , despu s se dirigieron hacia el mismo lugar Itachi y los otros 3.

Las 3 chicas fueron hacia el borde de la piscina, ninguna se atrev a, pero Naruto cogi a Hinata desprevenida y la tiro con el dentro del agua, despu s Minako al ver que Sasuke se tiro quiso ir hasta el pero esta se sent en el borde junto a Hikari y se meti poco a poco

- e Hikari, no te metes dijo Hinata

- es que est muy fr a y - no pudo terminar la frase por que Sasori sali de la nada bajo sus pies y la cogi de la cintura sumergi ndola con l, y cuando Hikari llego a la superficie le dio una cacheta a Sasori, cosa que le hizo gracia Deidara que estaba en la otra punta de la piscina junto a Itachi y Pein

- e? porque me has pegado? dijo Sasori extra ado

- me pegaste un susto de los mil demonios, y por poco me ahogas! Maldito! Hum dicho esto Hikari se giro d ndole la espalda a Sasori pero este la agarro de la cintura impidiendo que esta se fuese

- que haces? dijo Hikari d ndose la vuelta para ver la cara de Sasori, este aun no la soltaba

- dijiste que tenias frio no? pregunto Sasori

- e si pero - Hikari se puso nerviosa y se dio la vuelta, pero sin soltarse de el

- no hay peros que valgan dijo Sasori habl ndole al o do quieres un helado?

- em bueno si me invitas jeje dijo Hikari con una sonrisa y volviendo a mirarlo

- claro que si y dicho esto ambos salieron del agua venga vamos entonces Sasori la cogi de la mano y corrieron hacia el puesto de helados que hab a al lado del bar

Sasuke, Minako, Naruto e Hinata, se quedaron sorprendidos por c mo se comportaban esos dos

- se conocen? pregunto Naruto mirando a Minako

- que yo sepa se conocen desde ahora pero viniendo de Hikari nada es extra o u.u y cuando Minako dijo esto ella, Naruto e Hinata rieron pero Sasuke solo sonri de medio lado al ver como re a Minako

- oye Hinata, tu tambi n quieres un helado? pregunto Naruto

- claro ambos salieron del agua pero antes de irse Naruto se acerco a Sasuke que estaba apoyado de espalda a la pared de la piscina

- no seas descort s e inv tala hombre - le dijo a Sasuke en el o do, y dicho esto Naruto e Hinata se fueron a por los helados para luego irse a sentar junto a Sasori y Hikari

- etto yo me voy a secarme que tengo un poco de frio dijo Minako mientras sal a de la piscina

- espera quieres tu tambi n un helado? pregunto Sasuke intentando sonre r

- emm claro, por qu no? y ambos compraron un helado de vainilla y fuero junto a los otros 4

*en la mesa*

- oye Hikari dijo Sasori mirando la nariz de esta

- e? que ocurre - dijo Hikari un poco nerviosa

- tienes helado en la nariz dijo Sasori mientras quitaba con su dedo el chocolate que hab a en la nariz de Hikari, despu s se chupo el dedo, casa que desconcert a todos los presentes

- sabes ese chocolate estaba muy bueno esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso, Hikari se puso tan roja que no hab a diferencia entre el pelo de Sasori y el color de su cara

Deidara, Itachi y Pein se fueron despu s de comer al igual que Naruto e Hinata, Sasori quer a acompa ar a Hikari a su casa y Sasuke se quedo para no estar todo el tiempo bajo el vistazo de su hermano, as que decidi acompa ar a Minako.

Por el camino Sasori e Hikari iban tranquilamente hablando sobre que har an ma ana, y Sasuke y Minako simplemente no sab an que decirse. Para Hikari se le hizo muy corto el camino a diferencia que a Minako que se le hizo eterno.

- bueno ma ana a la 1 vengo a por ti dijo Sasori d ndole un beso en la frente a Hikari adi s Minako

- adi s Sasori! dijo Hikari mientras le dec a adi s con la mano en alto, despu s vio que Minako y Sasuke no se dec an nada y estaban el uno frente al otro, entonces

- ahora nos vemos Minako! Me voy a cambiar, te dejo abierto dicho esto le dio un peque o empuj n haciendo que Minako y Sasuke se besaran, pero Hikari entro corriendo sin darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

Minako abri los ojos y vio los ojos cerrados de Sasuke, y ella hizo lo mismo, despu s Sasuke la agarro por la cintura haciendo que el beso fuese m s intenso, despu s Sasuke se separo y la miro a los ojos

- ma ana vendr a por ti a la 1, te quiero ense ar un sitio dicho esto Sasuke le dio un beso corto pero tierno en los labios de Minako, y despu s se marcho

Minako estaba anonadada pero entro corriendo a la casa y cerr la puerta, fue directamente al cuarto de Hikari para contarle todo, pero cuando entro vio que estaba en la ducha y decidi que ma ana se lo contar a todo


	3. Capitulo 3

Hikari cuando salió de la ducha, fue al cuarto Minako haber si estaba despierta, pero estaba dormida así que decidió irse a leer un poco a su cuarto, ya llevaba un rato leyendo así que estaba concentrada, no noto que alguien había entrado por la puerta cuando de repente…

- hola – dijo el extraño tapándole la boca a Hikari – no grites soy yo Sasori.- Cuando dijo esto Hikari se relajo pero aun estaba nerviosa, se giro hacia él para asegurar que lo que oía era cierto

- pero… que haces aquí? – pregunto Hikari extrañada

- veras, es que cuando llegue a mi casa, me di cuenta de que no tenia llaves… y mis padres están de viajes, me fui a dar una vuelta para ver si encontraba a alguien para poder quedarme en su casa, pero no encontré a nadie conocido, así que pensé que tu y Minako vivían solas, así que pensé en venir a hacerles compañía jeje – dijo Sasori sonriendo con una mano en la nuca

- y como… entraste? –

-Llame a la puerta flojito para no despertar a todo el vecindario, como nadie me abría fui a ver si había puerta trasera, y como estaba abierta, entre, subí a las habitaciones, mire, y te encontré – dijo Sasori acercándose al rostro de Hikari

- pues me diste un susto de muerte… - dijo Hikari muy sonrojada – bueno si quieres te puedes quedar a dormir… - cuando Sasori escucho esto se quito la camiseta y bañador que aun tenia puesto de esa tarde ya que no se pudo cambiar, se quedo en bóxer y se acostó en la cama de Hikari, al ver que esta no se acostaba y está muy sonrojada decidió hablarle

- oye tranquila, no te voy a comer (aunque no me importaría), venga mujer acuéstate – dijo dando golpecitos al lado de la cama que estaba libre (lado izquierdo), ella hizo caso y se acostó dando la espalda a Sasori, ella estaba mirando hacia la ventana, no podía dormir ya que noto que Sasori la estaba mirando.

- oye… te lo pasaste bien? – pregunto Sasori en el oído de Hikari

- etto… si claro jeje – ella estaba muy nerviosa – bueno vamos a dormir, no? jeje…

- claro – dijo Sasori mientras la agarraba de la cintura y del hombro derecho para que ella se diera la vuelta, y así lo hizo pero ella quedo con su cabeza en el pecho de Sasori y su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de él, el brazo izquierdo de Sasori estaba por debajo del cuello de Hikari y agarrando su hombro izquierdo.

A Hikari se le puso la cara más roja que el pelo de Sasori, pero este ya estaba dormido debido a que estaba muy cómodo, ella lo noto e hizo lo mismo, ambos durmieron toda la noche sin cambiarse de posición.

* a la mañana siguiente *

Minako se despertó y fue a despertar a Hikari, esta dormía agarrada a su almohada cosa que le hizo gracia a Minako.

- Hikari… - dijo Minako suavemente

- mmm… un poco mas… que tengo sueño… hmp – dijo Hikari sin abrir los ojos

- Hikari! – esta vez lo dijo gritando

- POR DIOS, QUE! – dijo Hikari un poco enfadada

- anda deja de babear en la almohada-Sasori y vamos a desayunar que son las 12 y solo nos queda 1 hora para que vengan – dijo Minako mientras esperaba en la puerta

- Almohada-Sasori? Donde esta… - estaba confusa, miraba a todos lados, pero no lo veía, pensó que fue un sueño, pero era demasiado real…

Hikari y Minako estaban bajando las escaleras

- mmm… que bien huele, ya lo has preparado? – pregunto Hikari

- e? que va, yo también me acabo de despertar… - las dos chicas bajaron confundidas. Cuando llegaron al salón vieron que todo estaba preparado pero había 3 desayunos… las chicas al ver esto se miraron y fueron corriendo a la cocina y para su sorpresa, vieron a Sasori

- eh? A buenos días chicas, el desayuno está en la mesa – dijo Sasori sonriendo y limpiándose las manos en el delantal rosa de minako

- hola Hikari, como dormiste? – pregunto Sasori acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la frente, Sasori se fue al salón y las chicas se quedaron hablando unos minutos

- oye Hikari, me puedes decir que hacer él aquí? - dijo Minako cruzada de brazos

- es que… se dejo las llaves de su casa, y no podía entrar, y entonces vino para acá y entro por la puerta trasera… me pregunto que si se podía quedar y le dije que si – dijo Hikari nerviosa

- y donde durmió? – Minako estaba intrigada por la respuesta de esta

- pues… jeje… durmió conmigo… - Hikari se empezaba a poner roja

- hmp… no haríais nada no? ¬¬ -

- e? no… -

- cuando pensáis venir?, el desayuno se enfría! – grito Sasori desde el salón

- ya vamos! – gritaron las chicas en unisonó

*en el salón*

- chicas… - dijo un Sasori un poco nervioso

- ¿? – las dos lo miraron extrañadas

- veréis es que mis padres no regresan hasta dentro de unas 3 semanas… y me preguntaba que si me podía quedar… es que no tengo donde quedarme… -

- claro que si hombre – al decir esto Minako hizo que Hikari se pusiera roja

- y la ropa? – pregunto Hikari

- pues… Itachi tiene la misma talla que yo, así que puedo ir a por ella ahora – dijo Sasori mientras recogía las cosas de la mesa, después Minako y Hikari subieron a cambiarse y cuando bajaron ya era cerca de la 1. Sonó el timbre y Minako fue a abrir, era Sasuke que ya venía a por ella

- Hikari, Sasori, me voy! A la tarde os veo – y dicho esto Minako y Sasuke se fueron, dejando solos a Hikari y a Sasori

- oye… Hikari, se que eres nueva aquí y apenas conoces gente y… lo más seguro es que encuentres a alguien… - cuando Sasori dijo esto Hikari se quedo un poco anonadada y extrañada– y lo más seguro es que te enamores… ya se que te conozco de ayer pero… quiero que sepas que me estas empezando a gustar y mucho, la verdad es que no quiero que te fijes en otro que no sea yo… - ahora Hikari si que no sabía ni que hacer – y quisiera que fueses mi novia, que dices? – dijo Sasori mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Hikari

- la verdad es que tu tambien me pareces muy guapo y ademas eres muy simpatico, creo que no perderia nada por intentarlo - dicho esto, ambos se abrazaron y se besaron 


	4. Capitulo 4

- bueno vamos a casa de Itachi a por un poco de ropa – Sasori cogió de la mano a Hikari y se fueron en dirección a la casa de los hermanos Uchiha. Cuando llegaron Itachi les abrió la puerta

- oye Itachi, vengo a pedirte un favor – dijo Sasori frente a Itachi

- hmp, pasad – dicho esto los 3 se fueron al salón y empezaron a hablar

- oye Sasori, que haces con ella? – pregunto Itachi confuso

- pues vamos a intentar tener una relacion de novios – dijo Sasori cogiendo de la mano a Hikari

- ¿...? Pero si se conocen de ayer… - Itachi estaba aun más confuso

- lo sabemos pero… - Hikari no pudo continuar por que Sasori la interrumpió

- pero… nos gustamos mutuamente, así que por qué no? – dijo Sasori

- bueno, lo que querais, y... a que han venido – pregunto Itachi

- como ya sabes mis padres se fueron de viaje… y mis llaves me las he dejado dentro de la casa… - dijo Sasori pero Itachi lo interrumpió

- ya veo… que te quieres quedar, no? – pregunto Itachi

- no, no, vengo a pedirte ropa… que no tengo nada que ponerme... – dijo un Sasori un poco avergonzado

- hmp… ve a mi cuarto y mira la ropa, coge lo que te haga falta pero no me dejes sin nada, a y debajo de mi cama hay una maleta, cógela – cuando Itachi termino, Sasori se fue a coger la ropa dejando solos a Itachi y a Hikari, Itachi simplemente la miraba y ella miraba a la tele pero estaba muy nerviosa ya que el Uchiha mayor no le quitaba la vista, ella se decidió a hablar

- oye se puede saber que tanto miras? – dijo Hikari un poco molesta

- a ti, o es que acaso no lo ves? – dijo Itachi tan tranquilo

- por lo menos no seas tan descarado! Hump – ella giro de nuevo su cara hacia la tele, pero en vez de ver la tele vio la cara de Itachi que se puso en medio

- te parece esto descarado? – Itachi cada vez estaba más cerca del rostro de esta, estaba a punto de besarla, quien sabe el porqué, pero antes el quito la cara y se fue a su sitio, dejando a una Hikari muy confusa, cuando vio que Sasori estaba bajando las escaleras, se dio cuenta de por qué giro Itachi la cara

- bueno muchas gracias Itachi, ya nos veremos, vámonos Hikari – dijo Sasori despidiéndose

- voy – Hikari se levanto del sofá, pero Itachi se levanto y la agarro de la muñeca, haciendo que esta girara hacia el

- ya nos veremos, Hikari – la soltó y esta fue corriendo hacia la puerta donde estaba Sasori esperándola

- a que esperabas? – pregunto Sasori mientras miraba a Itachi que estaba en la puerta

- e? no nada, que me pregunto por Sasuke para saber donde estaba, pero no lo sé jeje – dijo Hikari nerviosa

- bueno vámonos – Sasori ya miraba hacia delante pero algo hizo que Hikari mirara hacia atrás, y vio a Itachi sonriendo de medio lado, cosa que la puso nerviosa, y volvió a mirar hacia adelante

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Sasori se instalo en el cuarto de Hikari, esta empezó a hacer las camas, cuando termino se fue al salón a leer un rato y Sasori se fue a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo

*con Sasuke y Minako*

Estaban en un lago hermoso rodeado por árboles frutales, todos en flor, Sasuke se acordó que su familia tenía una casa de madera, y fueron hasta ella. Minako se sorprendió al verla, era pequeña pero acogedora, cosa que a ella le encantaba.

Cuando entraron Sasuke se fue al mueble que había al lado de la tele y Minako se sentó en el sofá, Sasuke cogió una película de miedo, cuando la puso se sentó al lado de Minako. Sasuke tenía puesto los pies sobre una mesa baja que había delante del sofá y Minako estaba con los pies arriba del sofá y con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Sasuke y este tenía su brazo en la cintura de ella.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos en esa posición cuando termino la película, despertaron 4 horas mas tarde.

- e Minako, nos hemos quedado dormidos… - le decía mientras la movía una poco - vamos que te llevo a tu casa –

- mmm… qué hora es… - decía mirando a Sasuke

- son las 6 – Sasuke se estaba levantado y Minako desperezando

- puf… si quieres te quedas un rato en la casa – decía Minako mientras se acercaba a Sasuke

- hmp ya veré – decía Sasuke mientras ambos salían de la casa y Sasuke la cerraba.

Después se dirigieron a la casa y a la media hora llegaron, Hikari les abrió la puerta los 3 se fueron al salón (Sasuke, Minako e Hikari) por que Sasori le tenía que contar una noticia de última hora a Minako, ya que Hikari estaba de acuerdo.

- veras Minako, un amigo viene con su novia a vivir aquí a Konoha y no tiene donde quedarse ya que viene con su pareja y no se van a quedar a vivir en un hotel… y bueno Hikari está de acuerdo así que solo falta tu aprobación… ellos se pueden quedar hasta que encuentren una casa? – le conto Sasori

- mmm… con una condición – dijo Minako pensativa

- cual? – Sasori estaba intrigado por saberlo

- tendrán que pagar una alquiler – dijo Minako riendo un poco

- bueno iré a recogerlos al aeropuerto, en un rato vuelvo – y dicho esto Sasori se dirigió hacia la puerta

- espera! Como pretendes ir al aeropuerto? – dijo Hikari

- pues 1º iré a casa de Itachi para pedirle su coche –

- am… voy contigo, así dejamos a estos dos un rato solos – dijo Hikari mientras miraba hacia donde estaba Minako hablando con Sasuke

*en casa de Itachi*

- muchas gracias Itachi, oye Hikari creo que te deberías quedar aquí – dijo Sasori un poco apenado

- qué? Por qué? – Hikari al escuchar esto se acordó de lo que paso cuando se quedo por primera vez con Itachi a solas

- veras ellos son dos y este coche es muy pequeño –

- pero sobra un asiento –

- ese asiento mas el maletero, son para sus maletas, antes me volvieron a llamar y me dijeron que traían mucho equipaje – Sasori ya estaba montado en el coche, este se despidió y se fue a recoger a los que ahora serian sus compañeros de casa

- bueno Hikari, vas a entrar o no – dijo Itachi mientras le indicaba con el brazo que pasara

- etto… si claro – una vez dentro Itachi se sentó en el sofá del salón a ver la tele y Hikari hizo lo mismo pero esta se aburría así que decidió hablar

- tienes algo para entretenernos... no quiero ser grosera pero me estoy aburriendo - le dijo hikari  
un poco sonrrojada debido a lo que paso

- hmp, eres muy molesta sabes... bueno de toda la vida a habido un entretenimiento que pueden hacer  
un hombre y una mujer juntos - le dijo itachi mientras se acercaba al rotro de ella 


	5. Capitulo 5

Hikari se puso muy nerviosa y al retirar la cara callo en el sofa quedando tumbada con los pies en el suelo e Itachi callo practicamente sobre ella pero sostubo su peso sobre su mano derecha para no posar su peso sobre ella, la tentacion no fue poca, asi que el le empezo a acariciar la pierna ella, aunque era consciente de lo que Itachi iba a hacer, no era capaz de decirle que parara pues por alguna razon no queria, de hecho le gustaba las caricias que el le hacia y cuando empezo a besarle el cuelo mas aun, ella le agarro por el cuello para que le besara y el simplemente obedecio, estaban a unos centimetros de besarse pero por casualidades de la vida llamaron al movil de ella. Ambos pararon radicalmente y antes de que ella cogiera el movil, normalizo su respiracion para despues descorgarlo

- dime Sasori - intento decir en un tono tranquilo

- ve si quieres ya para casa, dentro de un rato estare ya alli, Te Quiero - y en ese instante colgo y Hikari empezo a hablar como si nada

- sasori me ha dicho que ya mismo lleguara a mi casa, y que mas tarde te trae el coche - le dijo

- porque tanta prisa? - empezo de nuevo a acercarse a ella para seguir por donde se habia quedado

- esto solo ha sido un error, venga vamonos - ella le cogio de la mu eca y le empezo a estirar hacia la puerta pero el ni se inmutaba

- no tengo ganas... - y de un movimiento se solto de ella y se quedo viendo la tele como si nada

- hmp conque esas tenemos no? pues me voy andando - y sin mas se dirigio a la puerta

- no sabras llegar, te perderas - entonces a ella le salio un tic en la sien y se enfado un poco bastante

- ya veras como no, solo vivo a unas dos manzanas de aqui - y cerro la puerta con todas sus ganas dando un gran portazo

- ya veras como si, ademas no son dos manzanas, sasori me dijo tres...- Itachi dejo pasar 10 minutos y despues salio en busca de ella

Hikari no andaba muy lejos de alli, se habia ido en direccion contraria sin querer, y entro en una de las zonas mas peligrosa de aquel barrio, donde abundaban los ninfomanos de mas de 40 a os y los tipicos drogatas. Hikari se dio cuenta de que un tio que iba entero de negro la estaba siguiendo

- te dije que te perderias - le dijo el tipo "extra o"

- Itachi? - dijo algo sorprendida

- quien te creias que era? un ninfomano de esos? - le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirandola

- no me hagas hablar... - el era como uno de esos ninfomanos pero con 20 a os menos, pero igual de pervertido o peor

- vas a seguir a 8 metros de mi y seguiras dando vueltas en circulos o te vas a venir conmigo? - entonces Hikari salio corriendo hacia el y se le agarro del brazo como una lapa

- ni se te ocurra contarle nada de esto a Sasori, y mucho menos de lo que me has intentado hacer- Itachi solo sorrio de medio lado y se dirigieron a casa de ella

Como hikari se habia alejado bastante, tardaron un buen rato en llegar y les dio tiempo de sobra para tener una pequeña conversacion

- por que me intentaste besar antes... - le pregunto hikari con una mirada un poco triste

- ni siquiera se yo el porque, aunque supongo que sera por que me atraes -

- yo no quiero que sasori y tu os peleeis por culpa de lo que paso antes - hikari ahora solo miraba al suelo

itachi se paro y ella al notarlo tambien lo hizo pero sin levantar la vista - veras, hikari, lo que hize antes puede ser nuestro secreto y nadie tiene por que enterarse, solo fue un error como dijiste -

Aunque eso fuese así a ella le molesto que dijese que era un error, aunque en el fondo sabia que eso era asi. Cuando ella abrio la puerta de la casa, noto que no habia nadie, y eso le extraño, le dijo a Itachi que mirara en la planta baja y ella fue a mirar la planta de arriba y tampo habia nadie, escuho que Itachi la llamaba, y bajo corriendo, e Itachi le entrego una nota que estaba encima de la mesa del salon

* Hikari, Itachi, hemos salido a enseñarle la ciudad a Hidan y a Mai, por que vosotros estabais tardando demasiado, mira en el mueble de la tele y poneros a ver una peli o salid a dar una vuelta o haced lo que querais*

PD: Sasori dice que no vallas a hacer cosas raras con Itachi, jaja, es un bromista ¿verdad?

Un beso de tu amiga Minako.

- bueno me quedare aqui contigo hasta que lleguen - itachi se sento en el sofa - con un brazo estendido por la parte de arriba del sofa, justo en el lugar donde se estaba sentando Hikari

Se pusieron a ver la tele, Hikari penso que la pelicula de miedo que habia puesto Itachi lo estaba haciendo a posta para que cuando ella se asustase lo abrazara, pero ella no iba a dejar que el se saliera con la suya. A mitad de la pelicula Hikari se quedo completamente dormida pues no le daba en absoluto miedo y le aburria, se fue resvalando poco a poco hasta caer encima de Itachi, el se desperto pero ella ni se inmuto, pues estaba en un sueño profundo. El solo la miro y sonrio de medio lado y la abrazo para que no pasase frio. Cuando estaba dormido el sonido de una llave abriendo la puerta lo desperto, se levanto con cuidado dejandola a ella tumbada a lo largo del sofa cogio una manta la tapo con ella y se fué a la puerta donde estaba Sasori que entraba con Mai, pues Hidan estaba en el coche querian recordar viejos tiempos, Sasori se volvio a ir pero antes le dio un beso a Hikari en la frente e itachi se fue tambien con ellos.

- Itachi - decia la chica en sueños, cosa que sorprendio a Mai pues ella tenia entendido que estaba saliendo con Sasori no con Itcahi - eres un imbecil, y un creido - y Mai solo rio en silencio


End file.
